Quail
【QUAIL】 _________________ ❝I don't care if I'm mocked. I don't care if I'm teased. I don't care if I'm kicked out. I love you. That's that. Not much is going to change my feelings for you.❞ 【INFO】 Status: Active & Alive Clan: ElmClan Rank: Elite Previous Ranks: Loner/City Dweller Mentor: N/A Apprentice: Honeyfrost Name: Quail Previous Names: N/A Gender: Female Age: 36 moons 【APPEARANCE】 Eyes: '''Quail has vibrant emerald green eyes. '''Coloration: '''Quail's base coat is a light brown, and her face, paws, and tail are dark brown. '''Fur: Quail has soft, medium length fur, although her tail is large and feathery. She has cute little tufts at the tips of her ears. Build: Quail has a relatively slender, thin build. Her tail is longer than an average cat's, helping her balance when climbing trees. On the contrary, she has relatively short legs. She has long, pointed ears. Noticeable Features: The first thing a cat would notice is Quail's oddly colored pelt. 【PERSONALITY】 Positive Traits: '''Quail is very motherly towards cats she's close with, primarily cats younger than her (such as apprentices and kits). Quail is also very friendly, king and gentle. Quail is very comapssionate, and is always there for almost any cat to lean on (besides cats she does not like). '''Negative Traits: '''Quail tends to bubble herself and her emotions up, and doesn't really show any distaste or disliking for something, as she doesn't want to hurt another cat's feelings. When she has enough of something, or she's just too fed up with something, she will blow up, but she immediately regrets it. Quail also has anxiety and cannot deal with death well. 【FAMILY & FRIENDS】 '''Status: Taken Currently Attracted To: Owlfeather Previously Attracted To: Bluebird Sexuality: Heterosexual Fertility: 83% _____ Specklebird|Mother:"You were an amazing mother, even if you weren't much of a mother for me, you were there for Brooksong, Specklefur, Panther and Troutsplash." Link|Father: ''"I wish we talked more.. I never really knew you, you weren't around when I was home."'' Jenny|Grandmother: ''"I miss you so much... you taught me so much. You're the reason I'm in love with the natural world, and you're the reason I came to ElmClan."'' Brooksong|Sister: ''"You're a know it all brat, I never really liked you... but I miss you..."'' Specklefur|Sister: ''"I'm sorry you had to be stuck in the middle of all of that family drama."'' Panther|Sister: ''"I don't really know you that well."'' Troutsplash|Brother: ''"I hope you find a mate, start a family, and live a good life... better than mine. I hope your love life is better than mine. I hope you don't get involved in as much drama as me.."'' Owlfeather|Mate: ''"I... I don't know what to say anymore..."'' Bluebird| Close friend: ''"Come back..."'' Honeyfrost|Close friend: ''"You're the only friend I have left. I hope we stay friends, you're an amazing cat with a bright future. I'm sorry I couldn't save Waspstorm."'' Ospreystar|Acquaintance: ''"You're an amazing leader. I respect you. I know how it feels to lose children. "'' Deerleap|Acquaintance: "You're a great deputy, and you're very relatable. I hope you find a good cat. " Foxfoot|Acquaintance: ''"I'm sorry you had to come to ElmClan in the middle of that mess. I hope you can forget what I said, because I'd love to become friends."'' Tuftskip|Adopted daughter: ''"Although you called Owlfeather out.. I know you only did it out of grief. I still love you, and you're always going to be my daughter, or at least, my adopted daughter."'' Tanglepaw|Adopted daughter: ''"I know mothers shouldn't pick favorites, but you're my favorite out of the bunch. You're calm and level headed. You have a bright future. I'm very proud of you."'' Finchstep|Adopted daughter: ''"Although it seems you hate me for adopting you, I do still love you, although there's something about you that I just can't seem to understand..."'' Milkpaw|Adopted daughter: ''"You used to be innocent. Now you're kind of a brat."'' Ferretwhisker|Acquaintance: ''"Hope ya found a nice spot in StarClan."'' Birdpaw|Daughter: ''"My dear, I think you're going to do great things. Just focus on your training right now.'' Eaglepaw|Son: ''"My little warrior, I love you. You're going to do just fine. You'll find yourself a nice she-cat, easily. "'' Sandpaw|Daughter: ''"Please... come back... I miss you! It wasn't your time! I should have been there to catch you... I should have... I should have..."'' Darkpaw|Son: ''"I love you to the moon and back. You're going to do great things, I just know it."'' Little One, Feather, Ospreyblossom, Shadowkit|Sons: "I wish I had the chance to meet you... but I memorized your pelts.. I hope I never forget you... even if I didn't even have a chance to name you... or even say hi..." Tawnyblossom|Fellow Elite: ''"All I know is you're loyal, and I respect you."'' Frigidwing|Fellow Elite: ''"I don't really know you."'' Eclipsemask|Acquaintance: ''"You were a formidable leader, and a respectable cat. "'' Hatredsoul|Enemy: ''"I'm kind of glad you're gone. I never liked you."'' Perchpaw|Enemy: ''"Damn... you came back."'' Littlekit|Dislikes: ''"Well I'm glad you're dead and gone."'' 【GALLERY】 Qqaul.jpg|Quail IRL 150310594651644.png|Art by Pripaca Imageedit 1 4710271701.png|Art by Sympathetic Category:OC Pages